


The Melon Incident

by PanPacificPines



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Body Swap, F/M, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanPacificPines/pseuds/PanPacificPines
Summary: Nocturnal happenings in the Pines household when the parents are away.





	The Melon Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this one was supposed to be a short drabble. It wound up not being that. It was supposed to just be a weird little ficlet with weird stuff happening. It kind of is that, but longer, and hopefully better than I had originally planned.

Dipper’s shadowy form paused in his door frame, peering out into the darkened hallway. His eyes, already adjusted to the darkness, scanned left, then right; ears pricked up, searching for any hint of movement. Perhaps an unnecessary precaution, there were only two people in the house at that moment. The Pines parents had set out just the night before on a vacation getaway to the Caribbean. The twins were alone for two weeks with no supervision. Any teenager’s dream scenario. As far as teenagers go, they’re better behaved than most, but even they have desires. Taboo desires.

 

His door slid shut, the knob turned as it was pulled so it wouldn’t make a click as it closed. Years of sneaking out at night for midnight snacks and late night adventures and investigations were programmed into his feet. They tread on a specific, relatively silent path, sneaking past the creaky, noisy floorboards, until they reached the landing in front of Mabel’s door. An ear placed to against it listened past the rhythmic sound of Dipper’s heart pounding in his ears. Slowly, carefully, his brain sifted out the noise to home-in on Mabel’s equally loud, in-time snoring, until it was the only sound in the world.

 

That sound was the metronome by which his body kept time against from then on. Slipping past her door, each step was taken in time with the crescendo of the nasal din, to cover up any noise. The stairs down to the first floor of the Pines family house were just as much an obstacle as the fifteen feet of hallway, so agonizingly, but stealthily traversed. Each one of them had two or three danger spots. Normally, Dipper’s choice would’ve been to tread only on the very edge of each step. But that would’ve taken too much patience. Instead, the bumpy, slightly carpet burn-y path was taken, sliding down the stairs like a human bobsled.

 

His body was softer than one might expect, even after years of hiking and adventuring, and later bruising was definitely a possibility; but with the sounds of sisterly snoring somewhat out of earshot, it was deemed worth the risk. Though the soreness in the back of his head, from hitting each step on the way down might take a while to subside. In the kitchen, on the top of the fridge, and under the lip of the cabinets mounted above it, was a carefully folded sheet of paper. It’d been hidden there earlier during the day. Even through probing fingers accidentally bumping the note almost beyond reach, it was retrieved with a relative minimum of hushed cursing. Paper was easily destroyed, with no electronic trail left for anyone to find. Normally Dipper was somewhat less cautious with his internet history, but no one was around at the time to complain. It wasn’t a long list, but the mind has a way of inconveniently forgetting little details, or remembering them in the wrong order. Especially nervous minds.

 

Said note was unfolded and skimmed over several times as the various tools it indicated were pulled from the kitchen drawers, accompanied by whispered narration.

“Okay, let’s see… vegetable peeler, knife… oh! Paper towels, uh, this thingy, aaaand…” Cautiously, the fridge door was pried open to minimize the sound of the seal breaking and bottles clinking together. Plastic containers packed with leftovers, a six-pack of brightly colored sports drinks, and meals planned for the next week or so, materialized from the depths, one after another, stacked on the counter until at last a head-sized melon, excavated from the chilly recesses, joined the rest.

 

“Internet says that the outer skin can be irritating. Soooo we find a good spot for the hole and cut a slice off. Here is probably good.” Inexpertly, a roughly circular patch was shaved off of one side. “Next step, we uh...use this thing..” With some level of mild bewilderment, a cylindrical, metallic tool, with teeth on the end, which the internet identified as an apple corer, (though it looked like it belonged on the surgical tray of a movie villain’s torturer lieutenant) was pushed into the soft melon flesh. With a little manhandling, a plug of orange fruit was extracted, mostly in one piece, and promptly devoured. Not so much to dispose of the evidence, but the rest of it might’ve been inedible once the deed was done. Give or take a bit of curiosity.

 

“And step, uh, whatever…” Eyes scanned over the instructions a few more times, some trepidation was keeping the information from being absorbed readily until they were read out loud. That was the problem with thinking faster than one can read. All the words tend to pile up at one end.

“The, uh, pressure can be, bad, I guess, unless you cut a ninety degree hole, perpendicular to the first. I’ll take your word for it, dude. I guess you’d know better than I would? Never actually been inside a person, or, uh, a cantaloupe.” One, very cautiously drilled out hole later, the device was prepared as instructed, more or less. No one had actually uploaded any pictures to the forum. And that was an image search too far.

 

“Oh!” then, more quietly, “Oh.” The last step popped into Dipper’s head. “Supposed to be better warm, though cold might still be...let’s do warm first. I might only get one shot at this.” Remembering once again the value of stealth, the melon was cautiously placed in the microwave, and the door just as quietly clicked shut. As the motor hummed, and the melon slowly spun in circles, the anticipation made Dipper’s cock swell up and make a tent in his pajamas. Had he been wearing anything with a zipper when the household went to bed earlier, it would have practically burst open.

“Haha, I’m gross” came the inner thoughts.

 

Fifty-nine seconds later, before the alarm could go off, the door was popped open; and the hole was probed with a finger to make sure it was just right, instead of skin-seeringly hot (Or just gross and mushy). Until just then, the need for silence, and of course nervousness from lack of experience, had made the mission seem much more daunting than it really was. But the ticking clock of a slowly cooling ‘companion’ actually brought some steel to Dipper’s spine. The ‘rents were gone, after all. And the kitchen was apparently far enough away from the snoring where it seemed almost silent. The neighborhood was asleep too. Waiting until Two A.M. was probably the wisest precaution. By the time morning came around officially, the whole adventure would be a memory.

 

Dipper’s pajama pants hit the floor of the kitchen with a soft thud. His phone, having been somewhat forgotten in a pocket, was retrieved a second or so later.

“Okay, Gallery, gallery, oh, here! Oh-hoh, yeah, this’ll do nicely.” The folder labeled ‘Tax Prep 2016’ on Dipper’s phone, actually did have a few photos of some tax documents. Though, they were all downloaded from the internet. The vast majority of images it contained were taken during the twins’ previous visit to Gravity Falls. Time, and hormones had been very kind to their friends. They were set to return to Oregon just after their parents returned, and they’d stay there through August. The thought, if anything, was that much more arousing, scrolling through the semi-candid shots from last year. That was when Pacifica had imported a private beach for them to lounge around at.

 

Surviving Pacifica in that slinky white two-piece, held together with gold rings at the sides (that were probably real gold) was one of the greatest challenges in Dipper’s short life. But to have also had Wendy there with them? She had a mossy green bikini bottom, made to look like it was tied at the sides with small bows. Her top was plain and black and looked like a sports bra. By all accounts he should have died of embarrassment. His crab-wise walking, idiotic babbling, and insisting on always staying in waist-deep water should’ve been the end of him. Maintaining quiet crushes on so many friends took a toll.

 

Mabel, was gracious enough to cover for him. Or at least, she decided not to point out exactly what he was covering up. Which was generous as far as siblings go. Though, there were photos of her in there too. Her bathing suit had been a more modest, navy blue one-piece with a pleated white micro skirt. Dipper of the past had correctly observed how amazing it made her butt look. There were about as many of her as either of the others.

 

It didn’t throb and pulse like all those muscly werewolf novels and movies said; or so the thought went, as his hand reached almost unconsciously for the bulge in his nethers. Squeezing and stroking through a pair of boxer shorts wasn’t going to be enough though. Those shorts hit the floor a moment or so later. It’d be pointless, to take it back upstairs. Especially after all the effort to stay quiet, and over all that carpet. Nah, good ol’ linoleum was easy to clean. One last reflection from the guidance of ‘Internet’, was that apparently no butter or lube was necessary. That was another thing the movies got a little wrong.

 

“Besides, who butters a melon? It’s still warm at least” said the errant thought. The hole was a little smaller than it looked like it needed to be, but gentle pressure made it give way. His body shuddered from the new sensation as it sank down around his shaft. The novels were right about a few things this time; although none of them had actually involved a melon.

 

”-Mabel! Wh- What the F-!? Naked! And, and- Get out of there!” Mabel’s own voice shrieked at her from the entrance to the kitchen. She jumped, shocked to be caught orange-handed. Though she managed to stay stuck inside of it. Their eyes met, both stunned into a temporary near silence. They were both breathing too hard from shock for it to have really been silent. Mabel, with Dipper’s voice was the first to speak.

“By ‘get out’… did you mean-?”

“Of both!” He yelled, before realizing what time it was. Even if they were alone, there were neighbors.

“Okay, okay, fair, but…” Eyes implored, attempting her signature hurt puppy look. “I’m sorta, y’know?” Mabel’s eyes blinked rapidly.

 

“Are you seriously- It’s my body! You can’t just- is that my phone!?”

“I feel like that got a bigger reaction than the other thing.” Dipper Charged. There was a counter between them though, and even in his body she was faster.

“Crud! Plan B! Public nudity attack!” She was out the door before even finishing the sentence. Dipper was stunned for a moment; his sister’s strategies were unpredictable at best.

“Damn it!” Her body deftly vaulted the counter and bounded out into the backyard. Muscle memory that wasn’t his own carried him to take a flying leap off of the heavy wrought iron railing just outside the door.

 

“Naked guy on the loose! Naked g-Ooof!” Mabel’s own body cannoned into her from behind, causing the two of them to tumble over each other. They rolled end over end until Dipper, for the first time in their lives, came out on top, pinning his stunned twin and sat heavily on her/his stomach.

“Shhh! Keep it down!” Dipper hissed, covering her, or rather his own, mouth with one hand, while holding up a finger to her lips in the traditional sign of ‘shut the hell up or we’ll both get in trouble’. Of course she licked that hand, but she kept quiet as he yelped and wiped the hand clean.

“Okay” he whispered aggressively, “A; eww. B; what the hell? How did- we don’t even have that carpet anymore! C; what the hell!? You gotta ask before borrowing my, uhh, stuff!” He finished with a whisper-shout, though the last complaint felt half-hearted. Mabel seemed to contemplate the questions while Dipper’s body finished catching its breath.

“Two favors.” Mabel blurted out.

 

“Wh- huh?” He managed, confused by the exclamation.

“I’ll tell you how I did it, and trade in two of the favors you owe me,” she explained. Dipper seemed to really consider the offer. He looked off into the middle distance, running through the sibling calculus to figure out if it was a fair deal. The Pines twins had a novel way of solving disputes. It was always the two of them against the world, (or possibly horrors from the next world over) so staying mad wasn’t something either one could really do when it came to the other. So instead they had an extensive tally count of the various favors or deals they’d come to. Two favors was the standard bargain for when one of them messed up fairly badly. It was also usually a prelude to an apology.

 

“No deal.” He responded as flatly as he could. These negotiations were a serious matter, after all. “The way I see it, after the thing with Gompers, we’re sitting with you having two ‘you-owe-me-ones’. Two brings us up to even. So I want three.”

“Woah, woah. I don’t see how that counts.” She countered. “You totally coulda gotten a sympathy date from that cute nurse! I feel like really, you owe me one for that.”

“Hell no I don’t! I wasn’t single at the time, so it was just embarrassing for no reason! Who the hell mails a goat? Honestly.”

“Ugh, okay, fine. ‘Three I-owe-you-ones’ and we’re even?”

 

Dipper had to think about that one. It’s true that she fucked up, but smooth negotiations made him suspicious. She wasn’t supposed to give in that easily. Mabel caught the hint of indecision in her own eyes and jumped back in, before he could make a counter offer.

“AND, I’m willing to cash in a single one of the bets you lost being nullified,” she paused for effect, “I’ll let you keep those pics you took.” ‘She probably cheated to win those bets’, he thought, before really processing what else she’d said. That struck home.

“I- what pictures?” He tried, futilely. He knew it too, and looked away. Even though it was his own eyes looking back at him, the very Mabely presence behind them scored a point, and he couldn’t meet them straight on.

“If there’s more, feel free to let me know, I just found the ones from last Summer. It seems like a certain someone, not naming names, got all hot and bothered and took like a hundred pictures of my butt.”

“o-Oh… “ There was no use denying it. When she switched bodies with him she got his cellphone, and his thumb print. It was all right there. “Sorry.”

 

“Me too...oh wow, I’m even cuter when I blush.” Not only did Mabel have no shame, but what was worse, was she knew it.

“And you were right about this too.” She gave into that and let Dipper’s hands caress her butt. He yelped again and shot bolt upright.

“Hey! You can fondle yourself in your own body!” He caught what he said and slapped a hand over the traitorous mouth that said it.

“You mean like you do when you’re thinkin’ about me?”

‘Fuck!’ He thought, ‘how did she turn this around on me!?’

 

“Can you forgive me?” His thoughts screeched to a halt. She’d been teasing him seconds before, but she managed real sincerity. Even if it was in his own voice.

“I do.” He couldn’t help it. The words just fell out of her mouth before really even thinking about it. Thinking quickly, he added “I shouldn’t….but I do.” Maybe he’d spent too much time in her body, or maybe they looked more alike than he realized. When he turned eyes back to her, to his face, he saw her face. She might have done things without thinking, but he really couldn’t stay angry about it.

“So, since we’re on good terms… ya ever wonder what it’s like?” She asked. He blinked, trying to run through the possibilities.

“You mean, like, with a melon?”

“Not that exactly.” She responded patiently.

“Then, doing...y’know, stuff, as the uh, opposite sex?”

 

She didn’t respond. Instead Mabel just let him keep talking. It wasn’t what she’d meant, but since he’d mentioned it, she’d like to know what he thought. He tried looking back into what he was allowing himself to think of as her eyes, but the open, honest curiosity in the gaze made him turn back away. He took the empty silence confirmation to his question.

“I ...I mean, yeah.” He would have blushed if it was possible for him to feel more embarrassed. “That’s natural though, right? Imagining what it’s like in…a different body?” He couldn’t help but glance between their current forms. “But I haven’t even really used mine.”

 

“I thought you and pigtails had…?” She trailed off, but she filled in the blank by making a circle with the thumb and index finger of one hand, and gesturing with an in-and-out motion with a finger of the opposite hand. He turned to see what she was doing, and immediately shook his head.

“No. And she has a name. It’s Becca. And she was more interested in getting her homework done for her.”  
“Dude, that’s a classic porn set up! ‘Oh Dipper, I’m so grateful. However can I pay you back?’” Mabel chirped in a falsetto, before responding to herself in a mock version of Dipper’s voice. “Gee, becky, I’d love to get all up in your guts.”

 

“Ugh! Eww, Mabel.” He recoiled slightly. “No. She had a boyfriend for that. She was very, very clear about that. In far too much detail, actually.”

“That’s even more porny! Is he packin’ a whole salami? Did you touch it? Oooh, did you ‘experience’ it?” She asked, excitedly. He took a deep breath and counted to three silently before responding.

“A, apparently so, B, no I did not, and C, I wasn’t exactly offered a... I wouldn’t have minded if she was opening up because she thought I was gay, but I -Look, can we not talk about this anymore? Nobody’s really into me. I get that. I tried. I’m not really eager to keep thinking about it. It’s always ‘aww, you’re like a brother to me, Dip.’ or whatever.” The last statement hung in the air for a few heartbeats before Mabel responded.

 

“That’s fine. I wasn’t actually asking about that anyway. Well, I did, but that’s not what I meant.” their eyes met. “I mean...did you ever wonder what it would be like…?” He didn’t look away this time. At least in part because she never finished the question. Through all the thoughts swirling in his head, part of him was vaguely aware that there was something he was sitting on that was pressing into his butt. Well, it was Mabel’s but he was wearing it at the time. A second thought rolled lazily into place as he realized that the melon was laying in the grass, several feet away from them, smashed open on one of their mother’s tasteless, and frankly terrifying lawn gnomes. ‘When did my throat get so dry?’ he asked himself, as he settled on what she might have meant.

 

“I-in any case, uh…” He scrambled to try to remember what they’d been talking about, every detail. “In any case...I ..oh, uh, If you were asking about the o-opposite sex stuff, I think that’d be ...I mean, I kinda want to experience stuff with my own body before getting…” he groped for words “uh, experimental?”

“Dip.” Mabel smirked. “Come on. Don’t pretend like you don’t know what I’m talking about.”

“I can’t… I can’t just assume things. What if I’m wrong? What if something I think is a signal is just, I dunno, a joke or whatever?” His borrowed body sagged as he reflexively recalled the times that it very much was someone’s idea of a joke. Mabel rolled Dipper’s eyes at him and placed a hand on her abdomen, giving a firm push as she shifted underneath the weight. The sudden, jerky movement made him lose balance for a moment, before he could steady himself there was a pressure on one of his borrowed wrists. Confusion replaced his gloom for all of about a second before he realized what Mabel wanted with the hand. He grabbed onto it. If anybody had asked he would have said it was just a reflex, but sitting there on top of his own body, fingers wrapped around the cock that his sister had borrowed from him blotted out that self delusion.

 

“See?” Mabel chirped, “a girl you’re all hot for is grabbin’ yer junk. You still can’t tell me no one’s into you.” Temporarily stupefied, his vision darted back and forth between where their bodies met, and the increasingly Mabel-like expression of his own face. Dipper’s mind raced to rationalize the position they found themselves in, and why he’d sat there for so long. He’d forgotten to breathe until the need to do it insisted hard enough that he remember. What he didn’t do was let go. He found himself rubbing at it just under the head with the pad of Mabel’s thumb, tracing lazy circles.

 

“Is this real?” Dipper asked, blinking away some of the fogginess in his mind.

“Mmmm, you should know, bro. You grew it yourself.” Mabel shuddered. Melon or no, the experience was a totally new one to her.

“No, I mean, you really want to, y’know, be with me? Not just...It’s not a trick?” Despite himself, and the question, he didn’t stop. Instead he traced its length over and over with the same light touch. Goosebumps raised up all over his body. Instead of answering with words, she leaned up until they were nose to nose. In almost slow motion their heads turned to the side as she drew him into a kiss. It didn’t matter if she was wearing the wrong face, or if he was too for that matter. It was clumsy, with the occasional clink of teeth, and arguably far too much tongue, but it was their first. Even as Dipper tried to draw back, he found himself dragged into a second round.

 

Eventually Mabel released him so they could both surface for air. They sat panting at each other, butterflies exploding like firecrackers in their bellies, for some time. Smiles broke out on either side, like flowers blooming, and that gave way to giggling.

“What do you think, Dip? Did that feel like a trick?” Mabel gasped, still catching her breath. Dipper shook his head. Or at least he allowed himself to think of it as his own for the time being. “Good.” She grinned wide. “Cuz I’ve been wanting to do that for years… You dumb, sexy idiot.” She added after a moment. Dipper couldn’t help but think ‘what? Make out with yourself?’ but his heart wasn’t in it. He didn’t want to make himself a hypocrite after all.

 

This time it was his turn to surprise her with a push, as he shoved her back towards the ground and slide back on his belly, his face between her thighs. His hands felt just the right size, but they looked smaller than normal. He reflected on that as he wrapped one around the back of her erection, running his tongue up the shaft, lingering at the tip before nibbling the underside of the head a bit. It looked bigger than he remembered it seeming. Though he assumed it was at least because of his new perspective. His twin clutched the grass in her fists as she struggled to hold in a loud moan at the brand new sensation. She’d dreamed about them in that position before, but not that she’d experience it from the other end. Not that she was objecting.

 

He knew exactly where the most sensitive parts were, and used them to torment his other half. Once it was slippy enough, he took as much of the length between his lips as he could without choking. Though, he learned on his way down to the base that Mabel apparently didn’t have much of a gag reflex to speak of. He let it slide rhythmically back until the rim of the head was between his lips, then back down, letting his tongue press up into the underside. Mabel was practically burying her heels in the soil, wanting to feel more of the warmth of Dipper’s mouth engulf her. She shuddered with the tingles of pleasure that her brother’s lips were giving. It was just too much.

 

“Oh my god, Dipper.” She panted. “You’re- fuck,” came another shiver, “really- good- at- Oh fuck, ho- how do you hold it-” Before she could get an answer, or even finish the question, a white, hot feeling of joy shot out from her body. He’d been expecting it though. She was trying the right thing though, he thought, tensing up before the last moment of release.

 

“Glad you like it” He said, breathily as he pushed up to his knees, wiping at his chin. He’d never been able to work up the nerve to sample his own ‘medicine’, but he’d thought about it before. It wasn’t as salty like it said all over the internet. Mabel shot up and locked him in another kiss for a solid few seconds before he could break away. “Hey, hey! More of that later, but I need oxygen now.” Mabel’s face split with a wide grin.

“Sorry, couldn’t help it. I had to get a taste before it was all gone.”

 

Dipper blushed, but even as he did, he gave one more little squeeze at the base, milking the last dribble out. He scooped it up with a fingertip and held it up for her to suck clean; which she did, with gusto. She made sure to return the same nibble that Dipper had demonstrated before, as a sign for things to come.

“That was my first blowjob,” he said, on the edge of sheepishness. “Glad you liked it.” Mabel let an expression of disbelief flash across her expression. It was hard to believe that, despite having dreams about her first time with her twin, that anyone could be that naturally talented without practice. Though it was his body. If anyone would know how to work it, it’d be him. She made a mental note to talk to him about that later. Forefront in her mind was the sudden grogginess she was feeling.

 

“Jeeze, why am I so tired suddenly?” A knowing smile cracked Dipper’s face.

“Yeah. That’ll happen after, uh,” he paused noticeably before deciding to try speaking plainly with her. “Y’know, after you cum.” He felt like an idiot talking that bluntly around Mabel. But to his surprise, she didn’t jump all over him for it. ‘I guess we’re going to have to figure out this new paradigm’ he thought to himself before concluding the thought with a shrug. “You get used to it. Let’s go inside and get you some electrolytes. I’m pretty sure we’ve got some croco-ade in the fridge.” He pushed up from a crouch and offered Mabel a hand up. She took the hand and immediately pulled him off balance. He flailed and crashed into her on the way down. His other hand clamped over his mouth to cut off the shriek of surprise. Though a muffled ‘Mmbll! Whht thh fck!?’ managed to leak out as she rolled him onto his belly.

 

“Uh-uh, bro-” She caressed the back of a thigh, slipping up the back of the night-shirt he was wearing, cupping his butt; “you don’t get away that easy.”

“C-come on, Mabel, quit messing around,” Dipper complained weakly. “I don’t wanna get caught out here.” Ignoring his complaints, she bit him on the ass, making him squelch a high pitched squeak.

“No one’s gonna hear us.” She reasoned, as she helped him into a kneeling position, sidling up behind him. He knew that she was probably right. Their yard had a fairly tall privacy hedge all the way around, and all the nearby houses had their lights out anyway. ‘But still…’ went the last thread of reason, before it snapped in two.

 

Just then, Mabel had snaked one hand up his body to roll an apparently very sensitive nipple between thumb and forefinger. The other hand found its way down in the other direction, stroking him through the panties he was wearing. They’d already soaked through, and were in danger of leaving a spot on the night shirt. That was half the reason he’d wanted to go back inside. He’d wanted to get out of the sopping undies and hide them. Even after what they’d just done, he felt like he was using her body wrong. Like somehow he was perverted for being so utterly turned on that he’d turned her underwear into a swamp. Those thoughts melted away into nothing with a little pressure from her fingers.

 

“You aren’t the only one who knows how your body works.” Mabel whispered into his ear before giving the lobe a nibble. He wanted to complain how unfair it was that his sister’s body seemed like one big erogenous zone. Instead he whimpered as she slipped a finger inside. The buzz and whir of nervous thoughts were a distant, foggy memory. His twin was nibbling and sucking her way down his neck. There was no way it wouldn’t be covered in hickies the next morning. And every time she squeezed a nipple, she hit it exactly right to make his spine feel like it was melting. His hips moved all on their own, pushing into the electric tingle of pleasure. A second finger and joined the first in a sort of ‘come here’ motion, up inside of him.

 

Dipper surrendered himself to his sister. Anything she wanted from him he would have given her in that moment. Normally if she’d ordered him to ‘bend over for me’, he’d have argued. But that night he did as he was told, resting his cheek against the cool grass, thankful that it’d been mowed recently. He didn’t even complain when he was pretty sure she’d said “gimme dat pussy”. He just spread his knees as she slid the panties down his legs, lifting one knee, then the other. Dipper didn’t expect for her to ball them up and stuff the mass into his mouth, but he couldn’t argue. It would keep him quiet-ish, after all.

 

The thought occurred to Mabel that it might be vain to find the view before her as sexy as she did, but she didn’t care. She loved herself, and it wasn’t even really herself in front of her at the moment, which made it even better. She did hope, however, that her sibling would love it as much as she did. ‘Later though,’ she reflected as she pushed those thoughts back. The fingers that’d been ‘gettin’ busy with Dip’s downstairs’ were slippery, and just a bit sticky before she sucked them clean. They went right back where they’d come from though. Dipper seemed to shiver, and his legs wobbled a bit as she brought him closer to the edge. Her tongue took the place of her fingers as she buried her face into her brother’s backside. Even as he fought to keep his moans quiet, she pressed the tip of them against his puckered pink butthole. He tensed up for only a moment before relaxing again, trusting her touch completely. It sank down to the second knuckle with barely any resistance.

 

Mabel’s tongue danced around the inner lips as Dipper seemed almost unable to control his hips, bucking into the sensations; the finger slid easily as deep as it could go again and again, bringing little moans and whimpers from her brother. She’d test to see what he could take, grabbing a handful of his ass and pushing the tip of a thumb in. There was a slight hesitation, but it too pushed its way in easily. By then he was rolling his hips back into Mabel’s touch, begging for just that little bit more each time, edging closer and closer by the second. He let the gag fall from his mouth to beg.

 

“I want-” He panted breathily, “I- I want- Nnnnggg.” Mabel knew how to take a hint. She withdrew her face and thumb and slid her body over his. Even as she made to whisper in his ear again, he could feel her pressing up into his entrance.

“What is it you want?” Mabel asked, with all the confidence in the world at her command. He shivered, goosebumps speckling his skin as he fought for composure. “Tell me.” she prodded again, allowing herself to slip ever so slightly inside of him.

“G-god, I-” He inhaled sharply, “Fuck me- Please” She held the shaft in her hand, slicking it across her folds, waiting, letting his desire build. “Please” He managed again. “I don’t- I don’t have any- mmm- any condoms” he finally managed, hoping desperately that it wouldn’t stop her.

 

“Luckily, you’re on the pill” she intoned. “Say it for me again. I want to hear it.” Mabel said, knowing how difficult it’d be for him, as she slide the tip of the head across his clit.

“Oh god-” He managed, “Please- fuck me, Mabel.” She responded with one last half whisper. one that she knew would send him over the edge before sheathing herself inside of him.

“As you wish.”

Dipper’s entire world was the feeling inside of him at that moment, seeming to explode outward and inward at the same time. The body he was in, his for the time being, had experienced what he was feeling before. But for him, it was like fireworks below his belly. His body tightened up, and with each thrust Mabel seemed to grow bigger and bigger. He lost himself in the sensation, drunk with pleasure, his body collapsed, barely supported by wobbly wrists and knees. He could tell that her breathing was more labored by the second. Her legs were shaking too, the rapid, regular thrusts taking their toll. She seemed desperate to cross the finish line with him. And with a plaintive moan and one final thrust, she did; filling him with a warm sensation.

 

She came in waves, even though he’d brought her to that peak earlier. She tensed and pulsed inside of him until no more waves crashed against his shore, and she pulled out to collapse next to him. Their fingers hands interlaced together. Their bodies were hot, even against the cool grass below them. When she’d finally caught her breath, they embraced with a passionate kiss. They could taste each other on their lovers’ tongues, but that was incidental. They knew there was no turning back, but they wouldn’t need to. Neither of them wanted to. It was a kiss that gave them visions of their future together, as pure and loving as any other. It was one they’d waited their whole lives for, and would use the rest of their lives to enjoy.

 

When they’d finally pulled away from the embrace, Mabel was the first to speak.

“We, uh, should probably get back inside, huh? Before people start waking up.” The atmosphere was different. The magic didn’t vanish, it was still all around them. But it was going to be cold, damp, sticky magic before too long.

“True” Dipper grinned, as they gather their clothes, “I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep though.”

“Who said anything about sleep?” Mabel’s eyebrows wiggled.

“Oh. That’s...yes. But can we switch back first?”

“Ooh, kinky.” He rolled his eyes as her eyebrows seemed determined to fly free on their own and possibly to start a new life as very suggestive caterpillars, wiggling at the slightest innuendo. On his way back inside, Dipper scanned above the fence, just to reassure himself that no one had seen them. His mind was already swirling with plausible excuses if someone had. He put it aside for later consideration. His twin was probably a better liar anyway. They’d think of something.

 

Ever the diligent one, once they were in the kitchen, he wet and folded over a bunch of paper towels for each of them to get cleaned up. Mabel gave herself a basic rub down, before racing upstairs. It was just as well, Dipper wanted to heat up some food for them, and he’d had a bit bigger of a clean up job anyway. He’d almost finished by the time an out-of-breath Mabel came loping back into the kitchen, clutching something in either hand.

“Jeeze, bro-” she huffed and puffed, “you- gotta get- in better- shape. Whew, oh man, it’s hard to breathe in this body.” Dipper patiently finished up and gathered the paper towels, tossing them into their own trash bag, which he’d make sure got processed separately from the other trash. He suspected they’d forget some small detail and get caught up on it if he wasn’t careful. Once Mabel could finally talk without panting, she cleared her throat for his attention.

 

“Ahem!” Dipper responded with a raised an eyebrow. He was used to her body now. If she wanted to be theatrical about it, that was her business.

“Yes?” He said, finally, when it was clear she wanted him to play along.

“Behold! These are the Stones of- uh...shit, I have the notes somewhere. The Stones Of…! Ehh, I’ll remember later.” She held in either hand, a small, black river rock, speckled with tiny silver metallic inclusions. They looked, he thought, as if you could hold one up to the night sky, and it’d fit right into place among the stars. He took a glance out the window, curious to see if he could even see that many stars in their part of the world.

“Thinking about stars?” Mabel interrupted.  
“Yeah, how-?” She put up a hand to silence the oncoming question.

“It was the first thing I thought of too. Like, they kinda feel like you’re supposed to be thinking that when you see ‘em. Ya know?” He did. The same thought told him that if he did hold one up to the night sky, he’d better not let go.

“Okay, so how do these work?” He barely finished the question before she suddenly reached out and touched one to his nose.

“Bink!” He blinked in surprise, but didn’t object. She held it out and dropped it into his hands, then she touched the other one to herself, on the shoulder.

“One touches you, and the other one touches me. Oh! Something about lovers, and star crossed something or other. That’s the name. Star Crossed...something. Anyway, once they know who is who, we just gotta-” She took several large steps backwards into the living room. “Get far enough away…” Another step.

 

And suddenly Dipper found himself in the living room, staring through the doorway at his sister. His very naked, smiling sister.

“-And then zap! We switch places. Well, kinda. See? It’s magic!” Reflexively, unable to help himself, he looked down at his hands, turning them over a couple times in his examination. They were his, of course; not that he’d been expecting any different. The questions or ‘where?’ and ‘when?’ and ‘seriously, Mabel, where the hell did you get these? I don’t remember them from the journal, and I remember every page’ of course flashed across his mind. He was dying to ask. He’d ask later.

“So...how many days do we have together?”

“The rest of our lives? I hope.” Came Mabel’s all-too-honest, immediate answer. If either of them were still medically capable of blushing, Dipper certainly would have. He crossed the threshold and scooped up Mabel under the butt, peppering her with kisses. She squealed.

“As you wish” He stage whispered into her ear. She squealed again.

“Wuv! Twue Wuv! Wove conqwews awwl” she teased back, before Dipper rubbed his hand over her face.

 

 

She responded back through the face pats and giggles.

“I’m the Westley in our relationship. You can be Buttercup….maaaaybe the Albino.”

“Rude!” He Chided.

“Wude!” He rubbed her face again.

“Okay, okay, I get it. But for real, Mabel; I Love you.” His smile was radiant. He’d always added in his head ‘No, seriously, you have no idea how much’ whenever he’d told her that in the past. She returned a few of his love pecks, then rested her cheek against his chest.

“I Love you too, Dipper.” She’d managed to return the same emphasis, as if saying ‘yeah, me too, you dumb butt.’ Neither of them felt like joking about ‘mawwiage’. They’d cross that bridge eventually. But not just then. The, until then, forgotten microwave dinged. Their burritos were probably molten hot. They could wait.

 

“Hey…” He tapped her on the back, causing her to gaze back up at him. “Did you plan all this?” Dipper asked in a tone of honest curiosity. A contemplative look crossed Mabel’s face before asking;

“Do I get extra points if I say yes?” He shrugged noncommittally. “Ehh. Fair. Not really? I was….kinda just curious and horny. And I really wanted to fool around with you. I had lots of other plans. Like, joining one of ‘those websites’ you’re on.” The air quotes were practically visible even though it was just the tone of her voice. “And, I dunno, trying to post something that’d get your attention while also pretending I didn’t know you were there? Walking in on you in the shower had crossed my mind. But you scream pretty loud. So that was gonna wait until later this week. Letting you walk in on me in the shower was one I tried for a while. But just leaving the door unlocked apparently wasn’t a big enough hint. I couldn’t be all ‘Hey, I’m gonna be wet and naked in the other room. And not that you need to know, but the door is practically wide open.”

 

“But that’s exactly the kind of thing you’d say.”

“Hey, you can’t blame a girl for trying out the whole subtlety thing. Though, apparently it doesn’t work!” Mabel huffed.

“I...can’t really fault your logic. I’m as bad at picking up hints as...well…”  
“It’s fine.” She rolled her eyes. “You can say it. As bad as I am at dropping them?” He nodded. “I’ll remember that for the next time I’m trying to seduce my twin. Maybe I’ll try jerking off in a few pairs of their underwear first, and then never ever saying anything about it.” She responded with a raised eyebrow and some uncharacteristic sharpness.

“I….okay, you got me there. Though I don’t know…” The eyebrow went higher in response to his unfinished thought. “I don’t know. I want to say ‘maybe next time I want to fuck my twin I’ll take it out on an innocent fruit’ but somehow that did actually work...and also I don’t see any fruit around right now.”

 

“Why, Dippuh Pines, I do declare” Mabel responded in what was possibly the worst southern accent possible, “did you just hit on lil’ ol’ me?” He shrugged. It was a new experience for him, after all. “I could find you a banana” she responded with some more of that sharpness he was also going to have to get used to. “I know you know what to do with one of those. Oh! I think I’ve gone and given myself the vapuhs!” She wilted dramatically with the back of one hand on her forehead, while she fanned herself with the other. It strained Dipper’s grip to hold onto her. He let go. Mabel thudded into the ground. Though her ‘fainting spell’ had been so dramatic that she was less than a foot off the ground anyway.

“Hey!” He rolled her eyes even as he offered her a hand up.

“Why don’t we go upstairs?” Dipper motioned with a sideways head nod. “Being naked in the living room is fun and all, but I am actually kinda tired.” Mabel wrapped both of her arms around one of his.

“You wanna cuddle?” They rubbed their noses together, and Dipper responded with an ‘mmmhmm’.

 

Before they could head up, Dipper pulled his arm away and rushed around, making sure the windows and doors were shut and locked. He tossed their soiled laundry in the wash and set it to go in the morning, then scooped up the food that was still out and shoved it into the fridge; and the insistent beeping of the microwave reminded him to get together a paper plate with their post-midnight snacks. The flurry of activity now over, he sauntered back over to his sister and offered up his arm. She grinned and gladly snuggled into him as they made their way back upstairs.

“Hey Mabel, You did something right.”

“I’ll try not to let it go to my head.” She’d drag him into her room when they were at the top.


End file.
